Kira in One Night at freddys
by KiraAkane
Summary: "Trate de correr lo más rápido que podía, era consciente de que si no escapaba…tarde o temprano moriría." - ¿No iras a entrar ahí ? ¿A-Akane? – - No tengo ni ganas de entrar, pero necesito saber que paso con Kira. - "Libéranos, Akane, libéranos de esto, de este infierno." Start the game. It s not always a happy ending.
1. parte 1: Kira

Kira in One Night at freddy`s

No sé qué pasaba, estaba encerrada, afuera había algo, quería matarme.

Si se preguntan, empezare desde el principio:

Mi nombre es Kira lockser, tengo 14 años. Hicimos un reto con unos amigos, que yo perdí. Tenía que pasar una noche en una pizzería con animatrónicos.

Robots disfrazados de animales de peluche para entretener, que según dicen, mataron a 5 niños. Yo no lo creía, hasta que…

Entre en esa habitación llena de muñecos…

Estaba asustada, en ese momento no entendí porque acepte el reto, me arrepentí de todo, no quería estar en ese lugar tan siniestro.

De repente apareció una especie de robot con forma de ¿animal? Con la boca llena de lo que parecía ser… sangre (o kétchup, se comió un pancho)

Me aterre ¿quería matarme?

Cuando vi la oportunidad de escapar, corrí. No se ah donde, pero quería salir. Mire hacia atrás, pero… no debí haberlo hecho.

Venia una especie de conejo mecánico y deforme. Pero donde debería estar la cara y el oscico, no había nada, más que metales oxidados con cables desgarrados.

Trate de correr lo más rápido que podía, era consciente de que si no escapaba…tarde o temprano moriría.

Nunca pensé que sería asesinada por unos muñecos para niños. ¿Qué ironía, no?

Al final del pasillo había una cabina. No lo pensé dos veces, entre.

Hasta que… apareció ¿un oso? Y todo se volvió oscuro.

Lo que pensaba que podía pasar, en un futuro cercano, se me venía encima en esos momentos.

¿Porque esto me pasa a mí? ¿Qué no es suficiente con que me...?


	2. parte 2: Akane

Desde que Kira entro al edificio abandonado, eh estado muy preocupada por ella, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarle. Solo espero que este bien.

Ya son las 6 de la mañana, está amaneciendo, sacándome un poco de mi oscuridad. Ella ya puede salir.

¿Pero porque no aparece? ¿Dónde está? ¿Habrá pasado algo?

\- Seguro escapó por la noche, Kira siempre fue una cobarde – dijo Erik, para después reir a carcajadas.

\- Al menos tuvo la valentía de entrar, no como tu que te quedaste en la entrada muerto de miedo, hasta temblabas como una gallina. Miedosito– Luego de haberle cerrado la boca, por no decir otra cosa ya que soy una dama, abrí la oxidada puerta de la pizzería. Pero al hacerlo… algo no andaba bien.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral, quede paralizada y por lo visto, los demas también.

\- ¿No iras a entrar ahí ? ¿A-Akane? – fue lo ultimo que escuche decir de la rubia de Lucy.

\- No tengo ni ganas de entrar, pero necesito saber que paso con Kira. - escuche los gritos de los demas tratando de detenerme, pero no les preste atencion.

\- ¡Que asco! - exclame cuando vi la habitacion. Parecia un comedor grande y espacioso, pero no se veia mucho por la poca luz, habia com mesas largas por todo el espacio. Llenas de gorros de fiesta abandonados, con telarañas y polvo.

Mas adelante al fondo, habia un pequeño escenario, donde descansaban tenebrosamente 3 animatronicos, si no me falla la memoria, Chica, Freddy y Bunny. ¡Que raro! parecian limpios , a diferencia del resto el lugar. Como si hubieran estado funcionando. La pintura de las paredes estaba desgastada y descascarada. En el piso, las baldosas estaban mugrientas y pegajosas.

Al lado de la puerta habia pasillo, pequeño pero largo, voy a ver que hay ahi. Las paredes eran grises, divida a la mitad por una franja cuadriculada negra y blanca. Carteles del tamaño de hojas de carpeta con dibujos infantiles y desprolijos de bunny, Chica y Freddy daban un aspecto mas aterrador del que ya era.

Al final del pasillo, habia una habitacion. Cuando entré lo primero que vi fue una rarisima caja musical gigante, llegaba desde el suelo hasta mi cintura.

\- Esto lo tuvo que hacer un chino - dije en voz alta para romper un poco el incomodo ambiente.

al lado de la caja musical habia una mesa llena de sombreros de cumpleaños en igual estado que los anteriores, algunos estaban tirados en la mesa y en el suelo.

En una esquina contraria, habia una cortina cerada con estampado de estrellas y delante un cartel que decia "fuera de servicio". No queria correr la cortina, asi que ni me le acerque y menos aun a la caja de musica.

Sigo sin tener pistas sobre Kira, asi que tengo que seguir buscando. - ¿Donde mierda se metio esta tipa? ¡Quiero irme de aca! - segui caminando por otro pasillo continuo que doblaba a la izquierda.

Los dibujitos de los animatronicos me tenian podrida, pero algunos daban miedo, teniendo un aspecto horroroso y tenebroso.

Llegue a la famosa cabina del guardia, pero... ¿que es esto? ¿porque hay un carcho de sangre?

Me acerque siguilosamente, pude apreciar que tirado en el piso, casi en la entrada, estaba tirado el collar favorito de kira.

\- ¿¡Que mierda!? - Grite asustada, me meti en la cabina y recogi el collar agachandome, al levantar la cabeza... No estaba preparada para eso...

El cuerpo de un nuevo animatronico nunca antes visto bañado en sangre, estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas y la cabeza de lado. su boca estaba abierta con colmillos de gato... pero descendian chorros de sangre de ella.

Pareciera que sus parpados hubieran sido arrancados, sus ojos parecian fuera de sus cuencas, parencian verdes, demasiado reales... ¿de quien eran esos ojos? me llamaban demasiado la atención.

Era del tamaño de Chica, pero... ¿la ropa de Kira? ¿Porque la tiene puesta? Me acerque despacio... me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Dentro de la boca... estaba la cabeza de kira. Pegue un grito, cai para atras.. y todo se volvio negro...


	3. Parte 3: Start the game

Oyó ruidos extraños, como los de un animal pesado... un animal pesado de metal, con garras en las patas que arrastraba sin medir su fuerza. Cada vez más cerca... esta enfrente de ella, podia escuchar sus engranajes moviéndose.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un animatronico. Su pelaje tricolor, marrón claro, negro y blanco, estaba manchado con sangre que descendía de su boca. Nariz de gato marrón carbonado, ojos humanos... los de Kira, verde esmeralda. Orejas puntiagudas en la cima de su cabeza, boca abierta, mostrando los dientes puntiagudos de un gato montés, Tenia garras en sus manos y pies, y una cola erizada muy larga.

Ahogó un grito y trató de caminar hacia atrás, chocó con una puerta. Esa cosa se acercó y la miró a la cara.

-... ¿Kira? ¿Eres tú? – ella no dijo nada, solo cerró la boca- ¡oh por dios! ¿Qué te hicieron amiga? - mientras hablaba aproximó su mano al rostro de Kira (el del animatronico) sintió el suave pelaje bajo su mano. – ay Kira… Prometo liberarte de esta tortura.

Cuando dijo eso ella le señaló un papel sobre la mesa, lo agarró y leyó lo que decía:

 _"Para Akane:_

 _Si lees esto significa que me convertí en un animatronico, por favor libéranos. Yo y mis compañeros, Quienes empezaron esta tortura en el 87; asesinados por el hombre morado y transformados en animatrónicos por la marioneta; las almas de estos chicos están atormentadas, y ahora la mía también._

 _Libéranos, Akane, libéranos de esto, de este infierno._

 _Cat, Foxy, Freddy, Chica y Bonnie."_

Cuando termino de leer la nota se quemó en su mano. Después se empezó a sentir mal, todo se volvió negro.

Cuando despertó se encontró dentro de la sala de control. Junto a ella había una Tablet con visión de las cámaras de la pizzería, una linterna, una máscara y otra nota.

 _"Utilízalos con cuidado, ahorra energía, porque si no tendrás problemas. Si te quedas sin batería date por muerta, no podremos ayudarte. Trataremos de defenderte, pero tienes que poner tu parte. No salgas de la habitación, pero busca la forma de liberarnos."_

-Genial, simplemente genial. Los chicos seguramente se fueron a la mierda y más allá. Ahora estoy sola, con Kira "muerta". Y con la tarea de sobrevivir y liberar a los animatrónicos. Ósea, tengo una suerte más grande que el chavo. –

Con un tamaño más o menos como la cabina del guardia, solo eso tenía en común con la habitación. El techo era blanco; en medio una lámpara disfuncional colgaba sobre el asiento del guardia. Las paredes eran grises, y como la temática del lugar; una franja a cuadros blancos y negros reposaba en el centro. En el medio contra la pared trasera, una silla y un escritorio con 4 cafeteras.

\- ¿esto funcionara? - golpeando una que parecía más limpia, al instante hizo ruidos extraños y largo un asqueroso choro de café quemado. - ¡Qué asco! - dio unos pasos para atrás y se sentó en la mugrienta silla. - ¿qué hora es? - busco por toda la habitación un reloj o algo que la ayudara, y en el suelo, tirado de costado y con la pantalla rota, estaba el celular de Kira. - ¡Yay! ¿Funcionara todavía? - toco el botón de encendido y se ilumino, solo mostrando la hora ya que no sabía la contraseña. - ¿11:59? ¡Pensaba que era más tarde! -

" _PUM PUM PUM PUM_ "

Se oyó repentinamente, el sonido de un metal siendo golpeado por otro, como si alguien estuviera golpeado una mesa con la palma abierta, pero con el toque metálico.

Akane se asustó como la puta madre. Sintió fuertes escalofríos en su espalda, y el corazón andándole mil por hora. De vuelta otra tanda de sonidos, pero más cercanos y fuertes.

" _PUPUPUM PUPUPUM PUPUPUM_ "

La pelinegra, con el corazón a punto de saltarle del pecho, se escondió detrás del escritorio y tomó las pocas que tenía a mano: El celular, la máscara, la Tablet y la linterna.

 _Start the game._

* * *

 _Queremos agradecer a Kurumi Rikumi por haber dejado un review, sabemos que nuestra historia no es la mejor de todas. Pero nos esforzaremos por mejorar. :D_

 _Ya vamos diciendo que habra una cuarta parte._

 _Salu2_

 _KiraAkane_


	4. Parte 4: Its not always a happy ending

El celular sonó en el momento menos indicado, justo cuando había terminado de escucharse los golpes. La canción " The ballad of mona lisa" de Panic! At the disco, la distrajo completamente.

Encendió el destruido teléfono y vio una alarma que decía "Son las doce" y con un comentario muy extraño abajo " _vigila las ventilaciones, pelotuda de mierda"._

A Akane le salió una venita en la frente - Es el colmo, aunque este muerta, me sigue haciendo enfadar. Kira, ¡Apenas salgo de esta juro que te matare! -

Exactamente cuándo dijo eso otra alarma con otro mensaje:

" _Akanesita querida de mi corazón, como si pudieras matarme, pelotuda. ¡YA ESTOY MUERTA! Sálvame y déjate de joder. O te atormentare durante todo tu futuro matrimonio con Lyon Vastia. Haciendo dos cosas principalmente:_

 _*Virgen forever._

 _* Sin erecciones de parte del novio._

 _JÚA JÚA JÚA xDDDDDDDDDDD"_

-pero que hija de... - Akane hubiera terminado la puteada, de no ser porque un misterioso objeto deforme empezó a asomarse por la ventilación, dándole el susto de su vida.

Akane en un acto desesperado se escondió nuevamente en el escritorio y se puso la máscara para tratar de esconder su rostro. Abrió los ojos y vio la cosa más pertubadoramente que pudo observar: La horripilante cara de un muñeco, pero no cualquier muñeco.

¿Qué adolescente de 18 años nunca busco la famosa historia de la pizzería abandonada "Freddy Fazbear's pizza"? Sus personajes se volvieron épicos para los adolescentes del mundo y fanáticos de cosas paranormales.

Y Akane sabía, quien era el animatronico: Ballon Boy. Un niño gordo vestido de manera extraña y con globos en la mano (de ahí su nombre) La atemorizante cara del animatronico le dio tal paro al corazón que se olvidó de como respirar.

Cuando el demonio se fue en un rapidísimo movimiento, pudo inhalar aire, dándole dolor de los pulmones.

Se levantó, con las piernas de gelatina, agarrándose de la mesa y se sentó en la silla, segundos después cuando se calmó, agarro la linterna e ilumino el conducto de ventilación de la izquierda. El horrible niño robótico seguía ahí adentro. Pero apenas le ilumino la cara con la luz este se fue por donde vino. Akane suspiro agotada.

Pasaron un par de minutos y no oyó nada. Hasta que...

\- ¿Pero qué carajo? - Al iluminar la puerta delante de ella, la imagen de dos animatrónicos peleando la alarmo hasta al punto de casi mearse los jeans.

Golden Freddy estaba dándole un derechazo a Foxy, este, lo esquivo y le encajo el garfio de su mano derecha en su ojo izquierdo. Pero el oso amarillo y mugriento corrió levemente la cara, y termino con una oreja menos.

El zorro le dio una patada en la zona de las costillas y le volvió a clavar el gancho en el medio del hocico, el que atravesó toda su mandíbula. Golden Freddy hizo un extraño grito de lo que aparentaba ser dolor.

Apagó de nuevo la linterna y verifico las otras ventilaciones. Agarro la Tablet y volvió a meterse debajo del escritorio. Encendió la tableta y empezó a verificar las cámaras.

En uno de los Party Room encontró a Foxy arriba de Golden Freddy sobre la mesa tirándose golpes con todo por todo el Party Room.

En la sala Prize Corner se encontraban Cat y Chica arriba de la caja musical reteniendo a Puppet, evitando que saliera y tratando de no caerse por los bruscos movimientos.

Freddy estaba con Snaptrap en el pasillo principal, y Bonnie con Ballon Boy en la de reparaciones. Ambos estaban dando una buena pelea, pero estaban empezando a agotarse. Freddy estaba irreconocible, le faltaba media cara, el gorro estaba tirado por ahí, y tenía el brazo en una posición particularmente extraña.

Bonnie tampoco estaba en sus mejores, una de sus orejas estaba por caerse, su pata derecha estaba rota, y su vientre parecía haber sido mordido por ratas.

Akane verifico los conductos y la puerta de entrada, al no haber nada se fijó en la hora. 3:00 AM.

\- Falta mucho... ¡no aguantaran tanto! - Akane veía como cada animatronico empezaba a rendirse lentamente.

Volvió a la cámara de Prize Corner y casi se larga a llorar.

Cat y Chica cayéndose de arriba de la caja mientras la horrenda figura de Puppet se paraba frente a ellas.

Akane no lo pensó dos veces. Salió del cuarto corriendo y con la vista nublada, paso a duras penas, la pelea de Freddy vs Snaptrap, de un salto digno de una bailarina esquivo el cuerpo del conejo. Llego y vio una escena lúgubre.

Puppet tenía agarrado de los cuellos a Chica y Cat. Akane se desesperó y se lanzó contra la espalda de la marioneta. Fue la sensación más rara, escalofriante y desenfrenada que sintió alguna vez.

Tocar a Puppet era como tocar un esqueleto, huesudo y casi sin piel, Mientras que ondas de oscuridad y maldad pura entran en tu cuerpo y en tu mente. Haciéndote sufrir.

El dolor y el odio de la marioneta... eran indescriptibles e infinitos. Era como caminar en un espacio complemente oscuro. Sin idea de adónde vas, o donde pisas, solo con tus sentidos te puedes guiar.

Akane hasta el día de hoy, no entiende como logro terminar con él.

Primero se sintió extraña, como si miles de descargas eléctricas salieran de su ser. Luego se dio cuenta que literalmente estaba soltando descargas eléctricas continuamente.

Su cabeza había quedado en blanco, llevaba por la furia de ver a Kira en sus últimos momentos, se dejó ir.

Sin meditar sus acciones, levantó el puño izquierdo y le asestó un golpe en el pecho a Puppet, quien por la fuerza fue empujado para atrás. Luego levantó la mano arriba de su cabeza y una lanza de plata pura apareció.

Al mínimo contacto con el material los rayos que salieron de su cuerpo y pasaron al arma. Akane se acercó a un aturdido Puppet y empaló la lanza en medio de la máscara.

Miles de sombras oscuras como el terciopelo salieron disparadas, y luego cayó lo que quedaba de lo que se creía un animatronico... pero en realidad era un esqueleto.

Luego de tratar de evitar disparar tantos rayos, volvió a la sala de control. Cat y chica había desaparecido misteriosamente apenas y mató a Puppet.

La pelea de Freddy vs Snaptrap quedó en empate, cuando Akane pasaba para volver, atravesó la cabeza del conejo de un lanzazo, del que salieron borbotones de sangre. El pobre oso estaba en sus peores momentos, estaba completamente despellejado y algunos de sus engranajes estaban tirados en el sueño.

Cuando llego a la sala de control miro la hora. 5:00 AM.

Faltaba una y terminaba su tortura. La de su amiga y los otros animatrónicos. Guardo el celular en su bolsillo, se sentó en la silla y revisó de nuevo los conductos, no había nadie. Miro al frente y tampoco había ninguno - ¿qué está pasando? -

Agarro la Tablet y empezó a registrar las habitaciones una por una: The Party Room, Parts/Service, el Show Stage, Game Area, El Price Corner. Y en ninguna había ningún animatronico, como si todos ellos hubieran desaparecido...

Hasta que se fijó en Kid`s Cove...

\- ... ¿¡Donde mierda está el transexual de mangle!? - Empezó a revisar en todas las cámaras empezando a desesperarse, volvió por algunas varias veces hasta que llego al Area De Juegos...

Mangle estaba colgado arriba del techo como una araña, delante de la pancarta de Happy birthday.

A la chica le dio una puntada en el pecho. La imagen se distorsionó y apareció la estática.

\- ¡Mierda! - Volvió a teclear la pantalla hasta que llego a dar el rastro del zorro blanco. Lo encontró en el pasillo principal mirando la cámara desde la parte inferior. Llego en el Party Room 2, Party Room 4, el Prize Corner. Y siguió así de forma aleatoria, caminando por los techos.

No sabía si estaba jugando con ella o si trataba de despistarla. Probablemente las dos.

\- ¿y ahora donde esta? - Inspeccionó todas las habitaciones... Pero se olvidó los conductos de ventilación. Y para cuando se acordó y levanto la cabeza de la tableta... Tenía a Mangle, colgado del techo... en frente de ella.

Akane gritó del susto.

Luego todo paso muy rápido, sus instintos actuaron por ella, mientras su forma racional de pensar se desactivo.

Utilizó la lanza y trató de atravesar a mangle.

Pequeño detalle, solo su cabeza, una pata y una mano tenían algo de pelaje, así que la punta de la lanza solo hizo que salieran chispitas al rudo contacto con el esqueleto.

El zorro se le abalanzó encima, trató de morderla, pero puso su propio pie en su cuello a tiempo para evitarlo. La lanza salió volando cuando cayó al suelo.

Estaba acabada.

O eso creía, hasta que toco con una de sus manos, el frio metal de su esqueleto.

Una fuerte corriente de energía eléctrica traspaso desde el centro de su cuerpo, subiendo por el pecho, continuando por su brazo, la mano, y el contacto con las partes metálicas de Mangle, Quien al instante recibió una descarga eléctrica de 10 millones de kilowatts, el equivalente de un rayo. *

El animatronico cayó sobre ella mientras se contorneaba violentamente. Akane a duras penas pudo quitárselo de encima y no terminar aplastada.

Luego de recuperarse un poco de semejante desgasto de energía, gateo hasta la lanza y la tomó con una mano. Pero el zorro le agarro del tobillo y la hizo salir volando hacia una de las paredes, dejo una pequeña brecha en el lugar de impacto.

-... Hijo de remil puta... - susurro mientras veía como volvía a acercársele. Trato de incorporarse con éxito. El peliblanco empezó a correr en su dirección, cada vez más rápido. Se acercaba con una velocidad inimaginable.

Ya tenía la mandíbula completamente abierta cuando Akane, de un veloz movimiento, le clavo la hoja de la lanza en lo que debería ser su garganta, traspaso el metal y dejo chispas y engranajes. Unas gotas negras cayeron de la boca de Mangle, mientras su cuerpo caía, haciendo un sonoro ruido.

En ese mismo momento se escuchó el sonido de unas campanas, como las de una iglesia. Y el canto de unos niños gritando "YAY" como en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Todo siendo reproducido por su celular.

Lo sacó y vio la alarma de las 6:00 AM. "Mira detrás tuyo" era el nombre.

\- ¿Eh? - Akane se dio la vuelta y se encontró algo que no hubiera esperado.

Los trajes de los animatrónicos, vacíos y desarmados. Junto con cuerpos humanos ya muertos.

Al lado de las partes de Chica había una hermosa mujer rubia. Sus facciones eran delicadas y femeninas. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una larga coleta con tres mechones saliendo del frente. Tenía sus curvas. Usaba una camisa amarilla y una falda naranja, bajo un delantal blanco y largo que decía "Let´s eat". Utilizaba unas sandalias blancas sin tacón. No debía aparentar más de 21 años.

Luego estaba Freddy, el muchacho era guapo, pelo castaño corto y la piel color canela. Llevaba puesto una camisa un poco sucia, bajo un chaleco negro y un saco marrón oscuro, a juego con el pantalón. Como toque final de elegancia, tenía el típico moño de un smoking, un sombrero de copa negro con orejas de oso, y unos zapatos marrones. Un delantal agarrado a la cintura. Debía estar llegando a los 25.

Después Bonnie. Tenía el pelo de un fuerte violeta. Vestía una camisa blanca y un chaleco violeta, cerca de su corazón llevaba el dibujo de un conejito. Pantalones violetas y un delantal rojo, a juego con el moño de su cuello; Zapatos negros y una cara invadida por las pecas. Parecía el más joven de todos.

Anteúltimo Foxy. Su humano era peculiarmente lúgubre al tener su disfraz de pirata. El pelo medianamente largo, de un fuerte rojo fuego. Tenía una barba de 2 días y la marca de una vieja herida cruzaba su ceja izquierda. Era el más musculoso y grandote. Como su temática era los piratas, llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo, Una camisa color vino tinto, una casaca bordo larga con detalles en oro, pantalones marrones, botas negras, un garfio de juguete en la mano derecha y un parche negro en la cara.

\- Kira... - se agacho y acaricio la mejilla de la muerta. Las lágrimas se le escaparan de sus ojos.

Y por último estaba su mejor amiga, Kira, con su animatronico, Cat.

Apenas y había cumplido los 19 años. Tenía el pelo violeta oscuro con las puntas rojas. Estaba manchada con su propia sangre. Su remera negra estaba desgarrada, y sus jeans sucios. Sus zapatillas favoritas estaban rotas. Con un leve maquillaje en las pestañas y los labios.

\- Al menos... al menos descansaras en paz, después de todo lo que pasaste... A tus padres y tu hermana tal vez nunca les importaste, pero a mi si, Kira-chan - Aun llorando, empezando con Kira y terminando con Foxy, fue llevando uno por uno los cuerpos de los ex animatrónicos al exterior del restaurante.

Eran las 6:15 AM.

Para el que no lo sepa, Akane tenía una vieja camioneta. Metió los cuerpos en la parte trasera y a Kira en el asiento del copiloto. Mientras ella conducía y su mente divagaba en viejos recuerdos.

 _"Mis padres me odian... No me quieren porque arruine sus sueños."_

 _"Mi hermana menor me detesta, Akane-chan, no para de criticarme y culparme por cosas que hace ella."_

 _"¡Akane-chan! ¡Mi mama me pego muy fuerte!"_

 _"¿puedo vivir en tu casa, Akane-chan?"_

 _"¡Mis viejos son unos malditos drogadictos! "_

 _"¡Los odio! ¡A todos ellos! ¡Son unos desgraciados de mierda!"_

 _"¡Me hacen la vida imposible!"_

 _"Akane... por favor...Ayúdame... Mi viejo me ataco con un cuchillo... ¡por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Ven rápido!"_

 _"¡Akane! ¡No dejes que me lleven con ellos! ¡Onegai!"_

 _"Arigatou, Akane-chan."_

\- Kira... gomenasai - Mientras pisaba el acelerador más rápido de lo debido, Akane dejaba que las lágrimas salieran de su rostro. -

Fue un milagro que Akane no haya tenido un accidente por conducir tan rápido.

Cuando estaciono y detuvo el auto, estaba en medio de un campo vacío.

\- ¿Recuerdas kira-chan? Veníamos acá cuando queríamos escapar de la realidad... Cuando queríamos olvidar, aunque sea solo un momento, la cruda realidad. -

Del baúl del auto saco una pala, y empezó a hacer 5 tumbas continuas en el suelo.

Luego de un par de horas, y haber enterrado a los muertos, fue al bosque a buscar ramas y alguna que otra liana.

Cuando volvió, Akane armo las típicas cruces que van delante de las tumbas, pero en cada palo puso el nombre de cada animatronico.

Y en la de Kira, puso una frase.

" _Kira._

 _Amiga y hermana del alma. Descansa del sufrimiento y duerme tranquila_ "

Luego de eso, se quedó un rato ahí. Llorando, descargando el sufrimiento.

* * *

\- Mami ¿a dónde vamos? -

\- Vamos a ver a una amiga mía.

\- ah ¿y cómo se llama?

\- Se llamaba Kira.

\- ¡Igual que yo!

\- Eso es porque te puse su nombre, en honor a ella.

La pequeña Kira, una niña de apenas 5 años, de ojos Azules y pelo celeste claro, caminaba de la mano de su madre, Akane, luego de haber hecho un largo viaje en el que se quedó dormida y tuvieron que parar para ir al baño unas 3 veces. Llevaba un vestido blanco hasta abajo de sus rodillas, zapatitos blancos y una diadema blanca en la cabeza. Había heredado toda la belleza de su madre, pero al ser un infante todavía daba ternura a todo aquel que la viera.

Por otro lado, Akane había envejecido en el transcurso de esos años. Seguía siendo tan linda como cuando era joven, pero ahora tenía algunas marcas del paso de sus años; algunas arrugas se asomaban en su frente y cerca de los ojos, ; Sus curvas habían mejorado considerablemente (con el embarazo) Su pelo negro estaba mucho más largo, hasta llevarle por la cola, Sus facciones se volvieron más femeninas, y maduró con el paso del tiempo.

Por su parte, la madre llevaba unos jeans ajustados negros, Una camisa azul remangada y unas sandalias negras sin tacón. Un leve maquillaje en las pestañas, para marcar más aun sus ojos azules eléctricos, y los labios pintados de un leve rosa pastel.

\- Mami.

\- ¿Si hija?

\- ¿Dónde es la casa de tu amiga?

\- No tiene casa. Ya llegamos.

Delante de ellas estaban las 5 cruces que hace 7 años atrás Akane había construido con sus propias manos. Ese hermoso campo no estaba muy diferente, salvo un hermoso detalle.

Delante de las 5 tumbas, había un enorme manzano 2 veces más alto que la hija de Akane.

\- mami, no entiendo ¿dónde estamos? - la pequeña Kira se abrazó a la pierna de su madre, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.

\- Hija... ven aquí. - extendió los brazos y cargó a su hija en brazos. La pequeña no se resistió.

\- ¿Qué es esto, mami? ¿Por qué están esos palos así?

\- Hace mucho tiempo, conocí a una niña que se llamaba Kira. Pero luego, ella se tuvo que ir a dormir para siempre. La quería tanto a esa chica, que cuando se fue, decidí ponerle su nombre a mi primera hija mujer. Ahora que sos una nena grande, quiero que la conozcas ¿Si? ¿Puedes ser amable con ella?

\- Bueno. -

Luego de soltar a la niña, Akane puso una rodilla sobre la tierra, quedando a la altura de su hija. - Hola Kira... ¿cómo estás? Sé que paso tiempo desde que vine a verte... Pero me pasaron cosas que no esperaba ¿Adivina que Kira-chan? Tengo una hija. Ya te lo había contado antes, pero esta vez la traje conmigo para que te conozca. Tiene tú mismo nombre. Es una nena hermosa y buena ¿Quieres decir algo, hija?

La nena asiente tímidamente - Hola... señorita Kira. - Luego de esto, la pequeña volvió a esconderse detrás de su madre.

\- Te extraño mucho, Kira-chan... - hizó un minuto de silencio. - Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, y Foxy te acompañaron hasta ahora. Yo supongo que también te acompañare en algún momento... Tengo que irme, Kira-chan... prometo volver. ¿Podrías despedirte, Kira-Tan?

La pequeña niña saludo con una de sus manos - Hasta pronto, señorita Kira.

Luego Akane tomo de la mano a su hija y dieron la espalda a las lapidas, dirigiéndose de nuevo al aparcado auto, donde el esposo de Akane, Lyon Vastia.

\- ¿Ya? - Dijo el peli celeste mientras besaba a su esposa.

\- Ya - Akane se metió en el auto junto con su marido, mientras su hija se abría ella solita la puerta y entraba como si nada hubiera ocurrido. El motor rugió cuando dio vuelta la llave, y luego arrancaron para irse.

* * *

 _Buenas buenas!_

 _¿Como les trata la vida?_

 _Espero que bien._

 _Ya se ya se... ¡es triste el final de Kira!_

 _Pero luego aparece una hija de Akane. Chibi-Kira es muy tierna._

 _Salu2._

 _KiraAkane_


End file.
